Long lost
by romanticcapricorn1234
Summary: what if you had a long lost twin? what if twins were a curse in the Sohma clan? what if the reason you were separated this whole time was because it brought bad luck to your clan? what if you could break the Sohma curse? would you do it even if your own life was the cost of the curse being broken? would you choose freedom over your true love? fasten your seat belts cuz this rides g


**Fruits basket fanfic**

**Long lost...**

**chapter 1: A loving older sister…**

Prologue...

Yuki, a normal 16 year old boy, just living his life and accepting his family curse. By normal, I mean he's the most popular boy in his school and vice student body president. With a fan club and a charity dedicated to giving money to the student council only because Yuki was the vice president. Despite all this; Yuki has but one girl on his mind and it constantly bugs him that he's too shy even to confess. Given he was just a boy; no one ever expected that he was going to be a problem to his family...

Yuki was asleep in his bedroom on his bed. His beautiful, silver hair was laying in a pillow just as a baby's hair would be in his soundless sleep.

Tohru stood at Yuki`s doorway admiring how he slept so soundlessly peaceful he looked as he slept. She was tempted not to wake him up for school but the temptation didn`t get the better of her.

Tohru walked over to Yuki who was tucked neatly in his bed taking slow breaths and tossing occasionally.

"Yuki!"she said gently as she tried to wake him.

"Ms. Honda~"he said quietly in his sleep.

"Yuki! wake up, we`re gonna be late for-"but before Tohru had finished Yuki had already pulled her into bed with him, supposedly in his sleep.

"Oh c`mon, Yuki! Let go!"she squirmed.

"Ms. Honda~"he moaned

"um!?"Tohru gasped as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. it was Kyou!

As he approached the Yuki`s bedroom, Kyou complained: "Hey Tohru! How long is breakfast gonna-"he gasped as he saw Yuki and Tohru`s position. his face suddenly turned bright red with annoyance.

"Th-th-this i-isn`t what it looks like!" she stuttered.

"All this time, I`ve been waiting for breakfast; my stomach is being tortured and you two are laying in bed together?!"he said furiously

he threw a punch!

"AAAAHHHH!"Tohru screamed, waking Yuki.

"ARGH!"Kyou screeched in rage as his punch missed Tohru and hit the half asleep Yuki on the right cheek!

"Yuki!"Tohru screamed in her worried voice as she put her hands around Yuki`s cheek.

"Hmph! Shoulda` been downstairs!"Kyou complained

"right in the face, in the early morning; just last night I was trying to do homework I didn't even know how to do. When I finally finished; it was already 3:00am!" Now tell me do you know how that feels Kyou?!"Yuki said in an intimidating voice making Kyou back away to the wall.

"Ok rat, I know its one of those days; when you didn't get any sleep the night before but that hit was meant for Tohru!"he defended

"Pathetic! You call yourself a man!? you can`t hit let alone hurt a girl. What are you a sissy?!"Yuki said creepily while raising a fist and making a sinister face.

just before Yuki landed a punch, Kyou ran down the stairs like a mad man! "YOU DAMN RAT! SHIGURÉ! HELP ME DOG! YUKI`S GONE NUTS!" he screamed down the stairs. Instead of Kyou, he made a hole in the wall!

"hmph, stupid cat; what`s he thinking; punching me when I`m half asleep so early in the morning. Ms. Honda?"

she gasped "Yes?!"

"Did I, by any chance, pull you into bed again?"

Tohru nodded nervously.

Yuki sighed "How embarrassing, I`m sorry again Ms. Honda" he said kneeling down and bowing his head to the floor in apology.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! It's alright really! You`ve made quite habit of this, Yuki."she argued.

Yuki smiled. After, he showered and got ready for school and Tohru made breakfast for a scared Kyou and a fairly confused Shiguré.

"Tohru?" asked Shiguré

"Yeah?" she answered

"Did Yuki pull you into bed again by any chance?"

Tohru blushed and covered her face with the tray indicating her answer was yes!

"I see? What did he whisper this time?"

"Well, I think he murmured 'Ms. Honda~' she went redder than a tomato when she said it.

**Shiguré's thoughts**

Tohru~! Please~! Its so obvious what Yuki is trying to make you realize! And I thought we men were so dense, you compare to no man with your density. Hard as a rock! While trying to conceal your true feelings, please! Let's hope one of you confesses before ol' Shiguré dies of cuteness before the both of you even think of confessing. Anyway, in my case I think Yuki should just stop being a baby and confess already! I mean, he is the man, is it not right for him to be the one to confess first? I'm just saying! Or thinking?

**Back to reality**

While Tohru made breakfast for the three men at the dining table, Kyou couldn't help but glare at Yuki for what happened in his bedroom. Shiguré and Tohru just carried on with their lives while the two mutually glared at each other before attempting to throw a punch!

But, just as they were about to let out the flames to hell, there was a knock at the door!

"I'll get it!" Tohru offered and ran straight to the front door. There she found Hatsaharu Sohma.

Hatsaharu is one of Yuki, Kyou, and Shiguré's relatives, a funny guy who has no sense of direction; it was a surprise that he got to their house without a scratch on him. Why, he got lost on his way to the bathroom if Kyou wasn't there to guide his every direction. Hatsaharu has two sides to him, white Haru and black Haru. White Haru is when he's normal, polite and dignified but when he goes black, he goes crazy just trying to prove a point. Meaning he gets angry and will potentially kill you!

"Hatsaharu! What brings you here?" Tohru asked as she opened the door.

"Hi Tohru, I came here to see Yuki is he there?" he answered.

"Yeah he is come right in!"

"Thank you!" he said politely as a cute girl that looked exactly like Yuki emerged from behind him looking scared and lonely.

"Hey, Haru? Who's that?" she asked anxiously

Haru walked right passed her and into the dining room with his hair covering his eyes with the girl following him closely holding on to his jacket.

When they got to the dining room, Hatsaharu pulled a girl gently from behind his jacket and introduced her to Yuki.

"Yuki, this is Yuka Sohma, your twin sister." he said sorrowfully as his hair still covered his eyes. They knew now why his hair covered his eyes; he was holding his tears back.

They all had their eyes widened and mouths either wide opened or being covered by shaking hands.

They were all terrified of what was now going to happen to Yuki, for they all knew that twins especially if they were a boy and a girl born together were bad luck in the Sohma clan.

The frightened and lonely girl named Yuka approached Yuki and wept for him as she kissed his forehead.

"Brother, I'm sorry I was ever born with you."


End file.
